1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of regulated pay computer-controlled games, either games of skills or games of chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
The introduction of wide area progressive jackpots into the slot machine arena in the mid 1980's proved to be extremely popular with players who were becoming increasingly bored of one-dimensional games and who appreciated the opportunity to win large, life-changing jackpots. This progressive jackpot concept has since become a staple on most casino floors, spawning a number of successful gaming series like Megabucks® and Monopoly®. These games tend to work along the same principle: when players wager a requisite amount of credits and randomly arrive at a very rare predetermined combination of symbols within the primary game they are playing, they are awarded a large, progressive jackpot. Under these traditional systems, when players do not arrive at a winning combination of symbols within their primary game, they have no opportunity to win a progressive jackpot.
Looking to capitalize on the excitement and popularity of wide area progressive jackpots, game designers created the concept of “Bonusing” or “Mystery Jackpots” to give the player the opportunity to win significant prizes without needing to achieve a win within their primary game. Mystery jackpots have become popular with players who appreciate the opportunity to win large jackpots independently of their primary game, as most players seem to enjoy having more than one way to win. One shortcoming of this model, however, is that the random computation of these awards is completely hidden from the player and thus generates no dramatic visual process to root for, adding no excitement to the gaming process.